the_amazing_tfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Peroboleras
Dr. Peroboleras, commonly referred to as Dr. P, is a recurring antagonist in the Amazing T series. He is one of the more comedic and incompetent villains in the series. Appearance Dr. P, in both his forms, has blonde hair, a mustache and glasses. In his adult form, he wears a white oxford shirt along with a red tie with black stripes, a white lab coat, blue dress pants, and copper-coloured dress shoes with yellow soles. In his childhood form, his face is identical, and he wears a red and yellow striped shirt, along with blue jean shorts, white socks, and red sneakers with yellow laces and fronts. Personality Dr. P is an intelligent, diseased, evil, criminal mastermind. His evil nature mainly originates from his stunted childhood, including having neglectful parents and being bullied all the time in school. His genius is primarily in the field of robotics and he was able to build perfectly functioning robots as a small child. Despite his high intelligence in robotics, Dr. P is very incompetent and in particular, he sucks at taking over the world and making plans. Nobody takes Dr. P seriously as a threat or respects him, even his creations who are supposedly programmed to obey him. Dr. P often blames God and after Mr. Frank's death, Feridon, for all the problems in his life. Dr. P claims to be a feminist and acts like an SJW and white knight, often claiming that he respects women and getting offended at Moon Man Tonight, an incredibly racist show making fun of Islam, but he threatens and abuses his robot wife, calls his ex-wife a bitch, and has no issues with raping kids making Dr. P a massive hypocrite. Dr. P is a huge pedophile who kidnaps, molests and rapes kids. His pedophilia may be the result of getting raped and kidnapped by Mr. Frank, with the traumatic experience imprinting on him. As a pedophile, he prefers little boys, but he once had a human wife so he likely is heterosexual, especially since his current robot wife is designated as female. Since Dr. P enjoys having sex with robots, he is also likely robosexual to a degree. Biography Most of Dr. P's past history is revealed in Episode 4's flashback. As a child, Dr. P lived in a slum neighbourhood called the Cum Puddle. His house was a derelict shack and his family lived in poverty. His father Cornelius Peroboleras was an abusive alcoholic and his mother Rita was a repulsive velociraptor. He also had an older brother named Robert who he was jealous of due to Robert being his parent's favourite child. While Dr. P claims Robert was the closest thing he had to a friend, he would often resent Robert's manipulative behaviour which got him in trouble. At school, Dr. P was mercilessly bullied by many including Shrick, Coldsteel the Hedgehog and Hugh Nuttron. At school, Dr. P found classes such as speed class useless and also found his speed teacher, Superman, too fast for him to follow. The only class he enjoyed was tech class, as he was the only student who wasn't failing and because the teacher, Mr. Frank, was the only person who liked him. Mr. Frank was fond of Dr. P, and would often kidnap and rape him, However, despite his cruel treatment, Mr. Frank did treat Dr. P better than his family and did teach him many things and allow him to help with his plans. Mr. Frank taught Dr. P about Feridon and how Feridon created existence. He also shared his new invention, Dr. Dune Speedwax and his plan to defeat Feridon and recreate the omniverse in his image. Dr. P went along with Mr. Frank to Nepotzar 7 to challenge the Order of Feridon and Feridon himself. After his brutal defeat at Feridon's hand, Mr. Frank gave Dr. P encouragement before his death. Mr. Frank's death had a huge impact on Dr. P, creating a bitter hatred towards Feridon and also teaching him an important lesson about being overly ambitious. He somehow later returned to earth from Neptozar 7, with the Order of Feridon likely returning him to earth by force. Sometime in his adulthood, Dr. P married a women Martha, but later got divorced after she took issue with his lifestyle. He then presumably built his robot wife Carol. During the events of Episodes 2 and 3, Dr. P was able to record Amazing T's battles with Disruptor and Joe Larry and use the data to create Metal T Dr. P is teased in Episode 3 along with Metal T when Jamarkules is discussing the future challenges Amazing T and friends will go up against and his faith in them. Dr. P makes his debut appearance in Episode 4. He first appears on earth, where he introduces T and his friends to a robot he has created known as "Metal T." He then tells the four of them the story of his tragic childhood. Metal T gets fed up with Dr. P's incompetence and breaks allegiance to him, going off to make his own plans at world domination. Without Metal T to back him up, Dr. P is forced to retreat. In Episode 5, upset at Metal T's betrayal and catching his robot wife Carol cheating on him with Nigel the Dishwasher, Dr. P decides to watch TV to calm down. He manages to catch The Tzetsons, a show he adored in his childhood. The episode he watches, which features fusion inspires him. Dr. P then begins working on his next project. Relationships Power Dr. P is only an average human in terms of physical capabilities and has no combat training of any kind. He stands no chance against anyone. While Dr. P himself is no threat, his creations such as Metal T are and have incredibly high power levels. Techniques and Special Abilities * Genius Intellect: Dr. P is a scientific genius, especially in the field of robotics. At the age of 6 he created functioning robots. Despite his creations being powerful, Dr. P's creations, despite being programmed to be loyal to him, betray him. No matter what precautions and actions he takes to prevent this, they always betray him. * Stealth Skill: Dr. P is quite stealthy as he was able to spy on Amazing T and gather data on him without getting caught and is able to kidnap children while evading the law. Forms and Transformations Trivia Gallery Category:Characters